


But How Do We Start?

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst but it's just the beginning and not for long, Emotional, Established Relationship, Flashback, Fluff and Angst, I'm being cryptic because you should just read it if you've got this far in the series, M/M, Reminiscing, Sweet Talk, You should be expecting this, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: It was never wasted on Erik the indescribable improbability that they would ever meet again, let alone end up together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a month after [You Have an Odd Way of Celebrating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151795). 
> 
> Any errors are mine.

A ball of nerves sat in Erik’s stomach from the moment he realized he needed to do this. After meeting Sam again, it was never wasted on Erik the indescribable improbability that they would ever meet again, let alone overseas or even end up together. There wasn’t a day that passed that Erik didn’t think about those first few times they spoke again, how Sam made him feel like his existence made sense. That Erik had a place and was wanted, which countered a lot of the thoughts that plagued him growing up. After losing his dad and living with his foster care families, Erik was pretty sure he’d never feel this sure about living on.

But there Sam was in that military meeting, sitting off to the side. Beautiful gap-toothed smile that caught Erik’s attention, then those bright eyes that told his heart it was him, before he even heard Sam’s name confirming it was.

Erik grabbed the items he came to the store for and paid for everything, hoping he wouldn’t get back too late.

 -

He came in the apartment around 9:45pm to find Sam relaxing on the couch reading some files.

“Hey you,” Sam said comfortably.

“Hey babe,” Erik said feeling his nerves knot tighter as he realized what he was just doing.

“Went to the store?” Sam asked mentioning the grocery bag in Erik’s hand.

“Yeah,” Erik said heading to the kitchen. “Did you eat?”

“Not yet, wanted to eat with you,” he heard Sam say.

Erik smiled to himself and went back to the living room. “Let’s go out right quick.”

“You sure? It’s late, you just got in,” Sam said.

“I’m sure,” Erik said looking into Sam’s eyes.

“Okay. I’m just going to change and I’ll be ready,” Sam said getting up.

“Cool,” Erik said going back into the kitchen to place his grocery bag of items in the fridge for later.

 

* * *

 

They had a simple dinner at one of their favorite places and laughed their butts off while eating about a chaotic situation that unfolded with the interns at Erik’s lab. Sam enjoyed himself since they hadn’t really gone out to do things like this in a while. They’d both been busy with work. While Sam understood they couldn’t be together all the time he couldn’t deny he felt his time with Erik was getting more precious the longer they were together.

He felt better now about pressing that they move in together after 8 months of dating; they probably wouldn’t see each other otherwise with their schedules.

After getting in from dinner Erik insisted they sit out on the balcony for a bit since the weather was nice. It was almost midnight but Sam couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He really missed Erik and wanted whatever amount of time he could spend with the other. Since they weren’t in the city but closer to the suburbs the stars were a bit more visible. Sam looked up and thought about all the flying he did and thought about all of clear skies he’d seen during his life.

He rested back in his chair and glanced over at Erik looking up as well. Sam reached over and touched Erik’s hand getting the other’s attention. Erik looked at Sam and felt his throat tighten. He held Sam’s hand and tried to calm his heart.

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Sam asked with a soft smile on his full lips.

 _It’s now or never_ , Erik thought to himself.

“Thinkin’ about the future, makin’ moves,” Erik said with a more even tone than he thought possible.

“We’ll figure out the lease situation. We’ve got some time,” Sam said softly remembering that they needed to start looking for a new place with shorter lease agreements or figure out if they wanted to stay there for another two years.

Erik smiled to himself and shook his head. “Nah, babe, our future, us,” Erik said softly.

“Look babe, I know it’s been tough lately because we haven’t had a lot of time to be together. But I want you to know I’m still in this,” Sam said grasping Erik’s hand to express his point.

Erik smiled and licked his lips. Of course Sam would give him an opening to do this in his own way.

“It has been tough, which got me thinking,” Erik said softly soaking in this moment before he said his next words. “I love you Sam and I’m still in this too but I’ve been thinking about something a bit more long term.”

Sam stared into Erik’s eyes wondering what Erik meant. But when Erik slipped out his chair next to Sam and got down on one knee it clicked.

“What the fuck?!” Sam said surprised. Erik laughed to himself and motioned for Sam to quiet it down a bit since they were outside.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson, I’ve loved you since we shared quarter juices on the block that summer in Oakland, California,” Erik said feeling the words catch in his throat. He shook his head and fought through the emotions of what he was doing in order to do it. “I’ve loved you every day since, carried you in my heart even when I felt I had no right to. Every day with you in my life is a blessing. Will you do me the honor of blessing the rest of my life as my husband?”

Erik wiped away his tears and waited for Sam’s response.

Sam wiped his own eyes and stared at Erik feeling his chest heavy with emotion at hearing Erik speak so openly about his love for him. Sam sat forward and kissed Erik’s lips softly. He pulled back and looked into Erik’s eyes as he brushed his thumb against Erik’s lips.

“Only if you do the same for me,” Sam whispered.

Erik hugged Sam tight and hid his tears in Sam’s neck. They cried quietly holding on to each other in the quiet, warm air of the night. When Erik pulled back he kissed Sam’s lips and remembered what he brought outside with him for the occasion.

“Almost forgot, we have to toast,” Erik said getting back in his seat to reach down and pick up the bag of items he picked up from the store earlier. He pulled out a red and blue quarter juice and a bag of chips. Sam laughed out loud and shook his head.

“What the fuck babe?” Sam said overwhelmed but so touched with how much thought Erik put into this proposal.

“You know, only the best for you babe,” Erik said handing Sam the blue quarter juice which was always Sam’s favorite flavor. Sam opened his juice as Erik opened his and they toasted gently with their drinks. Erik opened the bag of chips and offered Sam first grab. Sam grabbed a few and started eating before he took a sip of his juice.

For a moment they were children all over again and time didn’t exist because they never parted ways. They were back on the basketball court chilling, drinking their juice, eating their snacks, together again, Sam thought. And now, with Erik’s proposal, they’d have this together always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of the proposal???


	2. The Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to stay home and celebrate this beautiful yet ordinary development in his rather outrageous life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They literally got engaged a day ago and they’re still so happy about it when this happens

Sam pressed closer as he kissed his way into Erik’s mouth.  Erik moaned softly before pulling Sam closer. They were lying on the couch, making out after having dinner at home.  Erik had cooked and Sam was still on a high after getting engaged just a few days prior. He just wanted to stay home and celebrate this beautiful yet ordinary development in his rather outrageous life since he got sucked into the superhero business by association.

Erik was touching his back under his shirt and pressing his hardening erection against Sam’s own.

“What do you say we retire early tonight?” Erik asked smirking, still placing kisses against Sam’s neck. Sam sighed to himself and couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Saturday night than in the arms of his fiancé. 

“Dinner was delicious, you promisin’ dessert?” Sam asked brushing his hand along Erik’s thigh.

Erik rested his head back and chuckled. “I mean, I’ll see what I can whip up in the bedroom,” Erik said smiling.

“I’m sure you’ll surprise me,” Sam said smiling as he leaned down to kiss him again.

Erik kissed Sam enjoying the marsala flavor from their dinner mixed with Sam’s taste. Erik moved his free leg up and around Sam’s to lock the other in place on top of him and moved to remove Sam’s shirt.

“And it begins,” Sam whispered smirking as Erik touched his chest.

On the fringe of their perceptions they could hear a cell phone ring in the other room. When the phone stopped but started again Erik groaned.

“Ignore it, just ignore it babe,” Sam pressed kissing at Erik’s neck.

“What if it’s work?” Erik asked flatly.

“They can have you in the morning, tonight you’re mine love,” Sam said thrusting his hips against Erik’s. Erik bit his lip and gripped Sam’s hip. “All mine.” Sam kept it up until Erik pleaded for Sam to pause. The cell phone had stopped for a moment, but was now back to ringing.

Erik panted and exhaled. “Babe, that’s _your_ cell,” Erik said finally.

Sam stared at Erik and let the realization dawn on him. He stared at Erik, eyes heavy with lust and felt his heart pang as his annoyance flared.

“It’s okay babe, go answer it,” Erik said softly as the cell went off again. “That’s the seventh call.”

Sam got up slowly and groaned. He walked to the kitchen to pick up his cell phone.

“Hello?” he answered as he saw Erik get up from the couch and go upstairs probably to shower.

“Sam, are you okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah Steve, I’m fine man, what’s up?” Sam asked hoping it wasn’t a mission.

“We got a mission,” Steve said sternly.

Sam closed his eyes and felt his mood sag. “When do we leave?” he asked.

“At sun up,” Steve said matter-of-factly. “Need us to pick you up?”

Sam thought about it and figured if they picked him up he could have a little bit more time with Erik. “Yeah, pick me up,” Sam said softly.

“Alright, see you in the morning Sam,” Steve said.

“Alright man, later,” Sam said hanging up. He looked around the kitchen and saw it was already past ten at night. He turned out the kitchen light and turned off the TV left on mute before going upstairs to break the news to Erik. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d be gone this time.

When he entered their room Erik was sitting up, shirtless in bed. He looked at his fiancé and could tell Erik already knew what was up.

“When do you head out?”Erik asked softly.

“Dawn,” Sam said softly, stripping his clothes off to get in bed. He turned out the light and climbed in next to Erik who pulled him close.

“Guess, I’ll hold on to you ‘til then,” Erik whispered getting comfortable beside Sam.

“Yeah, babe,” Sam whispered. "Yeah." Hoping it wouldn’t always be like this with the shield always pulling him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in draft form and didn't finish it until after I already posted the first chapter. Thought it was worth being part of the series so I tacked it on here as a chapter 2


End file.
